still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Milena
Milena is a character in Still Life, voiced by Claudia Besso. Biography Milena is Gustav's wife, Patrick's mother and Victoria's grandmother. Milena was a young girl living in Prague who was orphaned and taken to orphanage where she met and befriended Frantiska. Milena and Frantiska didn't like the orphanage and eventually escaped it and ended up trying to survive on the streets. They tried going to other places in hopes of better life, but always ended up back in Prague, where they started. Eventually they met Otokar and began working for him as his girls and prostitutes. While working for Otokar, they met and befriended fellow prostitutes Ida and Anezka. Sometime later cult began preying on Prague's women and targeted Otokar's girls. Otokar met and got acquainted with Mark Ackerman, a local artist, who was secretly a cult member. They agreed that Otokar's girls would become models for Mark's paintings and pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. Otokar introduced his girls to Mark and told them to become his models. Milena was the only one to feel something off about Mark and didn't like him. On Otokar's orders, girls began coming to Mark to pose and model. Milena and Ida came to Mark one of the first and posed for him while he painted them. However he allowed them to leave. Soon after that girls began dying and disappearing one after another, starting with Sasha who was found by Ida on the street dead and naked with throat slashed and body eviscerated. Many gone to Mark's apartment didn't return and were soon found dead in the same condition. Milena came to the orphanage and found Katarina dead in the alley near it. Later, after Vitti was found dead in the park as well and Anezka went missing too, Frantiska was killed and found dead under the Charles bridge not long after. Milena and Ida were informed of her death and went to the bridge to see it for themselves. They came to the bridge and saw her body. Milena was traumatized and distraught by it and Ida asked Gustav for help. Milena sat on pier near the bridge and met Gustav when he arrived. She informed him of the overall situation, told him about her and Frantiska's life and about some of the other girls, like Apolina and Anezka, and thanked him for his help. Later Milena came to park to keep an eye out for Apolina and exposed herself to danger by standing with her near the park's enrance. Later, when Apolina goes to Mark and naturally goes missing, Milena meets Gustav in the street, tells him about Apolina's disappearance and asks him to look for her. Later Milena meets Gustav in the street again and learns about Apolina's, Anezka's and Ida's deaths from him. They go to junkyard and meet Petr, Roman and Vladana. After hiding out for sometime, they all decide to leave Prague and leave it together with Otokar. They arrive in America and Milena eventually marries Gustav. Gallery gOGl4ISKFBI.jpg|Milena poses for Mark. W_LSnBCKfyA.jpg|Milena talks to Skalnic in the alley near ophanage after finding Katarina. IWtvA355RbY.jpg|Milena with Gustav on pier near Charles bridge. RlTBqcyPzsA.jpg|Milena with Apolina near the park. 5os8zi_xGKc.jpg|Milena talks to Gustav near the park. Cd09BFUv0Vc.jpg|Milena meets Gustav in the street. iuODJBi2BUc.jpg|Milena with Gustav.